Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a storage system, and more particularly, relate to a storage system and a secure write protect performing method thereof.
A storage system includes a host and a storage device. The host and the storage device are connected through a variety of standardized interfaces, such as a Serial ATA (SATA), Universal Flash Storage (UFS), a Small Computer Small Interface (SCSI), a Serial Attached SCSI (SAS), and an embedded MultiMediaCard (eMMC).
In a conventional storage device, a host may permit anyone to set or clear write protection using a command without restriction. That is, even though the write protection is set, there may be no restrictions on the entities (e.g., hosts) that are allowed to clear the write protect or may change a configuration of the write protection. For example, a boot loader or a kernel image may be write-protected in an Android system of a mobile device. However, since anyone clears the writ-protect and changes its configuration, probability that a system is exposed to an unacceptable change such as rooting may exist.